


Manovre da spogliatoio

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [11]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Introduciamo le vicende contorte di Juraj Kucka: Juraj è il tipico esemplare di maschio virile che ama il contatto fisico, ama divertirsi con gli altri, ama distrarsi, ma odia legarsi sentimentalmente. Così ha un sistema infallibile: va con più di uno per volta. Anche più di due, in effetti. Vediamo la cosa con gli occhi di Alessio e Sinisa!





	

**Author's Note:**

> a fic è breve, è ambientata negli festeggiamenti della supercoppa. Iniziano le vicende di Juraj Kucka. Juraj è il mio caro slovacco preferito: non lo fermi nemmeno se lo butti giù e penso che non abbia capito il senso del dolore fisico. Oltre a questo, lo vedi che si coccola tutti a destra e a sinistra. Insomma, mi ha catturato e così ho iniziato a scrivere: durante la serata a Doha, stavano chiamando i giocatori per premiarli uno ad uno, questi andavano, prendevano la medaglia e salivano sul piccolo palco per l’alzata finale della coppa. E mentre gli altri salivano dopo di loro, si è visto Juraj abbracciare teneramente Carlos da dietro e cullarlo per tutto il tempo delle chiamate. E da lì io ho iniziato. Ma le cose saranno ben complesse, perché io non sono capace di fare cose semplici. Ma non anticipo altro. Poi abbiamo un ‘cameo’ di Alessio e Sinisa, che non mancheranno mai in questa serie. La premessa è più lunga della fic, scusate. Buona lettura. Baci Akane ( https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/ )

MANOVRE DA SPOGLIATOIO

 

  
  
[\- Video Celebrazione Supercoppa - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPAVc-ggzOU)   


 

  


Quei bagni dopotutto non erano poi così piccoli come altri. Considerando che erano bagni da spogliatoio erano abbastanza grandi e puliti.  
Doha. Che razza di calcio praticavano? Eppure avevano stadi di lusso e spogliatoi che potevi ospitarci il papa.  
Carlos lasciò andare la testa appoggiandola dietro di sé, poi alzò il piede e l’appoggiò contro la porta chiusa, una mano sulla parete divisoria a lato, l’altra ad accompagnare i movimenti della testa di Juraj che gli stava facendo un gran bel servizio.  
Aprì la bocca e cercò di sospirare il più silenzioso possibile, mentre fuori c’era un gran casino fra la musica, i cori e le urla.  
“Fanculo!” Pensò in spagnolo trovando difficoltoso trattenersi.  
\- Sto per venire… - Mormorò piano sperando che le urla coprissero davvero bene quel che stava succedendo lì dentro.  
Juraj così si alzò e col suo sguardo penetrante e malizioso lo guardò un attimo al limite in cui era.  
Con un ghigno quasi maligno e l’aria di chi la sapeva lunga, gli prese il labbro morbido fra i denti e tirò ridacchiando. Carlos gli mise le mani sui fianchi scivolando con le dita sotto l’elastico dei pantaloncini della divisa.  
Andarono presto giù mentre lui tirava fuori la lingua facendogliela succhiare, come prima aveva succhiato anche la sua erezione che ora stava dura e dritta fra le gambe.  
Dopo i pantaloncini gli prese gli slip e tirò in basso febbrile e frettoloso, eccitato tanto da non resistere più.  
Juraj sorrise sulla sua bocca, scivolando con la lingua sul suo viso. Arrivato all’orecchio lo leccò, mormorando basso e roco:  
\- Girati. - Senza giocarci troppo.  
Carlos fu lieto che andasse dritto al sodo, si eccitò ulteriormente e sentendosi di nuovo vicino all’orgasmo, si girò subito come gli aveva detto, finì di abbassarsi pantaloncini e slip e si chinò in avanti, le mani alle pareti di quel piccolo ma non soffocante bagno. Juraj lo guardò con quel suo eterno ghigno stampato in faccia che alternava all’aria di chi sembrava non capire nemmeno dove fosse e che succedesse.  
Probabilmente per la maggior parte del tempo era così. Però se si trattava di fare sesso con qualcuno… oh, per quello si svegliava ben.  
Lo prese per i fianchi e con una spinta fu dentro, una breve preparazione per lubrificarsi e niente di più.  
Grezzo, sbrigativo e brutale com’era sempre.  
Juraj non si perdeva in chiacchiere, non si interessava ai problemi degli altri e soprattutto non stava a terra se gli facevano fallo. Si rialzava sempre, subito, e tornava a correre. Che gli facessero male o meno non contava, lui andava avanti.  
Juraj era questo.  
Niente filtri, niente mezze misure, niente tempo perso dietro a paturnie personali o altrui. Se volevi qualcosa da lui glielo chiedevi chiaramente, altrimenti non potevi aspettarti che la capisse da solo.  
Carlos si inarcò tutto in un fascio di nervi, Juraj vide i muscoli del suo corpo possente tendersi e si leccò le labbra iniziando a muoversi.  
Uscì e rientrò ed al secondo tentativo fu dentro quasi del tutto.  
Ad ogni colpo era più forte e più veloce e piuttosto in fretta Carlos si abituò ad averlo dentro.  
Juraj sorrise capendo che non era certo la prima volta con un ragazzo e chiuse gli occhi abbandonando la testa all’indietro, aumentando il ritmo e la velocità degli affondi, fino a che non lo vide masturbarsi per finire l’orgasmo lasciato in sospeso prima.  
Carlos si stava mordendo l’avambraccio per non gridare, ma chiaramente avrebbe voluto. Si tese di più e venne schizzando per terra.  
Juraj aprì la bocca ed eccitato, la fronte increspata dal piacere particolarmente intenso, si fece attraversare da una scarica elettrica estremamente violenta.  
Si perse per un momento, un orgasmo più lungo e coinvolgente del solito, un piacere più forte degli altri.  
Rimase dentro di lui per qualche istante, poi Carlos si girò col capo, roteando il busto per guardarlo.  
\- Tutto ok? - Chiese vedendo che non usciva subito. Fu come se Juraj si risvegliasse ed annuì svelto, alzando il consueto muro di chi era sempre presente e partecipe, ma fino ad un certo punto e comunque senza mai far entrare nessuno, non sul serio.  
Scivolò fuori e finì di togliersi i pantaloncini scivolati alle caviglie, Carlos si raddrizzò e si sistemò voltandosi verso di lui, lo guardò con un sorrisino un po’ indecifrabile mentre cercava di capire se gli fosse piaciuto o no.  
Juraj lo guardò prima di uscire, mentre fuori il casino era ancora invariato. Carlos non disse nulla, non chiese nulla e lui chiaramente non glielo diede. Allo stesso silenzio, semplicemente uscì. Come se non fosse successo nulla.  
Carlos si morse il labbro aspettando un istante per non far vedere che uscivano insieme nel caso ci fosse lì qualcuno per caso.  
Mentre sentiva la consueta voglia di coccole post sesso che quella volta non avrebbe avuto.  
Volgare, sbrigativo, spicciolo.  
Eppure a modo suo intenso e virile.  
Carlos si leccò le labbra.  
“Molto virile.”  
Con questo sorrisino uscì dal bagno.

Alessio notò Carlos uscire dal bagno poco dopo Juraj e si fermò dal parlare con Sinisa al telefono, un po’ in disparte rispetto agli altri.  
\- Juraj e Carlos?! - Esclamò shoccato sotto voce per non farsi sentire dagli altri.  
\- Che cosa? - Chiese Sinisa al telefono.  
\- Se la fanno! - Rispose sconvolto, incredulo di quel che aveva visto.  
\- Che? No, dai… non me li vedo insieme… -  
\- Eh, sono usciti dallo stesso bagno, Juraj era in mutande ed aveva l’aria beata che hai tu dopo che mi scopi, e Carlos aveva la stessa faccia che ho io quando mi scopi. Soddisfatta e colpevole. - Poi lo guardò meglio strabuzzando gli occhi. - E bisognoso di coccole! - Alessio si mise a ridere. - È come te! -  
\- Cioè? - Chiese senza capire.  
\- Beh, stronzo! - Risposta eloquente. Sinisa iniziò a fare il polemico come sempre.  
\- Ehi, io sono quello che sono, non ho mai fatto finta di essere qualcun altro! -  
\- Ma stronzo rimani. Adesso dopo un anno sei diverso, ma prima… -  
\- Noi siamo così, siete voi che vi aspettate chissà cosa! -  
\- Sì, ma stiamo divagando. -  
\- Stiamo?! Tu stai divagando! - Ovviamente con Sinisa potevi solo avere torto. Alessio sospirò troppo felice per la vittoria della supercoppa per rimboccarlo puntiglioso.  
\- Comunque non è possibile che Carlos e Juraj se la facciano! - Tornò sull’argomento di prima.  
\- Beh, sei tu che hai detto che sono usciti dallo stesso bagno. -  
\- Oh andiamo, era retorica! Sei come lui, vi somigliate, non capite la retorica! - Saltò su Alessio stufo mentre preferiva rimanere beatamente seduto mezzo vestito a parlare con lui piuttosto che continuare la festa sotto la doccia come gli altri.  
\- E tu parla in modo chiaro! - ovviamente non la spuntavi con lui.  
\- Però Juraj l’altra settimana se l’è fatta con Gianluca, ed anche di questo ne sono sicuro. -  
\- Lapadula? - Alessio annuì come se fosse lì.  
\- Li ho visti dopo la partita, in bagno come ora. -  
\- Però, si dà da fare lo slovacco… - Commentò compiaciuto Sinisa. Alessio ridacchiò scuotendo la testa divertito, immaginando che avrebbe detto così.  
\- E poi la settimana prima ancora… o quella prima prima, non ricordo bene, è andato via con Suso! -  
\- Sei sicuro? -  
\- Suso piangeva per non so cosa, il pareggio all’ultimo minuto contro l’Inter, l’aveva presa male. E Juraj è stato tutto dolce con lui, lo ha tenuto per mano, lo ha consolato e poi ho visto che scesi dal pulmino sono andati via insieme. - Sinisa ora era interessato alla cosa.  
\- E poi? Gli altri giorni? -  
\- Niente, amico come sempre, nulla di che. Sai com’è lui, non sembra amico di nessuno, a parte Luca e di conseguenza Andrea. - Luca Antonelli e Andrea Bertolacci si erano messi insieme da un po’ di tempo, ma prima sembrava che Luca dovesse essere indeciso fra Andrea e Juraj, il quale si era notato lo corteggiava. L’unico che aveva effettivamente corteggiato. - Juraj è il classico che sta bene con tutti, ma non lega davvero con nessuno. È un po’ strano. Si fa i fatti suoi, insomma. C’è, partecipa, festeggia e tutto, è anche molto fisico, ti salta addosso, ti tira giù a terra… ma sai, non è che leghi, non sai niente di lui. - Iniziò a parlare Alessio colpito da Juraj per la prima volta seriamente.  
A Sinisa sembrava di sentir parlare di lui ai tempi di quando faceva il calciatore.  
\- Credo sia un tipo da scopata e basta. Probabilmente ci ha provato con Luca, lo ha respinto ed ora se li passa tutti quelli che ci stanno, senza impegno, una volta. Niente coccole, come dici tu. -  
\- Come te. - Replicò subito Alessio infatti notando perfettamente la somiglianza.  
\- Non per niente mi piaceva! - Commentò divertito Sinisa immaginandosi la smorfia che stava avendo Alessio ora. - Intendo a livello calcistico, lo sai. Te l’ho detto. -  
\- Sì sì. - Tagliò corto il ragazzo. - Comunque non l’avrei mai detto. Juraj che se li passa tutti. Ma tu guarda! - Rimase un po’ a fissarlo mentre andava a lavarsi, notò lo sguardo particolarmente indugiante di Carlos, poi vide anche Luca ed Andrea sgomitarsi e ridere, consci di quel che doveva aver fatto Juraj. Chiaramente lo conoscevano e chiaramente doveva essere una situazione a cui erano abituati.  
Per un momento Alessio sentì di volerne sapere di più e si rese conto che stava succedendo di nuovo la cosa che era capitata con Gigio.  
\- Mi hai rovinato. - Concluse poi come se fosse logico.  
\- Cosa? E che c’entro io ora? - Saltò su Sinisa difensivo.  
\- Mi hai messo su la curiosità di scoprire le cose e non mi faccio più i cazzi miei! Adesso voglio sapere che è successo a Juraj! - Sinisa rise forte assordandolo.  
\- Vai e conquistali tutti! Poi però passa da me che ti aspetto! - Chiaramente non intendeva al momento, intendeva in generale. Alessio fece un sorrisino dolce consapevole che siccome non lo vedeva poteva fare tutti i sorrisi teneri che voleva.  
Quel giorno era felice, come per tutto il periodo intero. Da quando si erano detti di amarsi le cose andavano davvero bene, quasi un sogno, si disse.  
Sperava fosse così per sempre, ma con lui farsi domande era quasi un suicidio. Con lui dovevi vivere le cose come venivano e accettarle.  
Infine Alessio in un angolo vide Gigio che abbracciava teneramente Manuel, in piena crisi di pianto, come di consuetudine. Sorrise addolcito.  
\- Tuo figlio mi sa che ha deciso. - Disse poi a Sinisa che capì subito di chi parlava.  
\- Davvero? Per chi? - Chiese curioso e attento, avendo una predilezione per Gigio.  
\- Manuel! - E a quello un forte ‘AH! LO SAPEVO!’ partì spaccone facendo ridere Alessio che, ovviamente, ci avrebbe giurato in quella reazione. I due andarono avanti a parlare così ancora per un’ora, come di consueto, fino a che Alessio fu chiamato perché aspettavano solo lui. Anche questo, come di consueto. 

 


End file.
